You're So Much More Than That
by Tanyaxox
Summary: Emma Rupen thought she would never find love. She always put up a wall so no one could get in. But what happens when that someone, Draco Malfoy is able to bring it down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Mum, I don't want to go see the new neighbours" I told her as I was brushing my teeth and looking at her through the window as she was leaning on the frame.

"Well I didn't have Peter make this pie for nothing, did I?" mum said as she waited for me to finish up.

"No I guess not, but if they have little kids, and they want to play toys, their turning into… well I don't know yet. I haven't quite gotten to that part of the plan," I told her.

"You're a lot like your father" she said with a smile. How can she be smiling? Father is dead, bloody hell. That's not something you smile about, woman.

"Yeah, like father alright," I sighed, saddened by the fact.

"Let's get off then," I addressed her. I was wearing white short shorts and a purple tank top since it was summer.

"Finally, now I want you to be nice." mum said. God I didn't like living in the muggle world. Since father died mum thought it would be best to have a new adventure. Not because mum doesn't like magic. She uses to do everything with magic. Like have her clothes flying around house while dad would walk into them and end up walking into the wall because the clothes where everywhere and you couldn't see a thing. But I think the reason why we moved was because it reminded her of Father.

"Err, mum do you really want me to be nice. I'm never nice to anyone" I told her as my mother closed the door from behind us.

"You're nice dear, you just play that card to hide yourself, and I have no idea why you hide yourself in the first place." My mum said before she gave a look that said be good and she knocked.

"Hello, Oh Ms. Rupen, you're early" the women with blonde and brown hair said with a cheerful smile.

"Sorry I thought the kids should at least have time to get to know each other" my mother said as she kissed the women on the cheek. Did they know each other?

"True, well come on in, it's nice and cool in here" the woman said. We walked in and my mother and I took off our shoes, well my mother had heels and I had flip-flops.

"Emma, I haven't seen you since you were about six!" the women said as she looked at my mum.

"Yeah it was around the age of six or seven, Emma darling this is my old friend Narcissa Malfoy, we went to school together," my mum told me, well I guess that answers that question.

"Does that mean, she's erm, you know like us?" I looked at my mum to see if she was going to blow her lid.

"She is a witch, her husband is a wizard, and so is their son." My mum told me. At least I don't have to hide myself here.

"Why don't you go see Draco, you probably don't remember him but you guys use to play together, making quite a row." She laughed. "His room is up the stairs, to your left down the hall and then the last door on your right." Mrs. Malfoy said. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

While I was walking up the huge stairs case I was looking at the pictures that were hung up. There was with brown hair it was me! My baby picture. Then right beside it was another picture with a baby in it but with blond hair it was a guy. I walked up and I saw more of my picture, and always beside that guy. It was pictures of me getting older with him. The only thing, why on earth they would have my picture is that my mother would send them, since they were best buds when they were younger. I looked at all the picture me growing older and starting to wear make up and him looking well… gorgeous.

I was finally done looking at all the pictures and was ready to meet my old friend from when we were younger. I walked down the hallway and started to hear someone play the guitar. I walked closer down the hall and could hear a wonderful voice. I finally got to the door and I could see the back figure, but I couldn't see his face because the door was only somewhat open. So I leaned so I could hear better. .

I wish I knew everything there is to know about you  
and I want you to see what just exactly you mean to me  
And you, you think you know me yeah

"Sorry" I said god why did I have to lean so much, I thought.

"Were you listening to me play?" he said kind of meanly.

"Yes, but because I didn't want to interrupt you playing you're really good, you know?" I said as I was still on the ground, kind of scared to move.

"Thanks, and do you need help up?" he said in a whisper like he didn't want someone to hear him. But I let it go; maybe he had a frog in his throat

"Yes, that would be nice of you" I said as he helped me up.

"Emma?" he said his voice unsure.

"Yeah that's my name who wants to know?"

"Do you remember me?" he asked and he brought me to sit with him on the bed.

"Umm no not really, sorry" I felt kind of bad that I forgot who he was.

"Draco, we use to do everything together when we were young. You were the first girl I kissed…." He said, as he kept looking me in the eyes as if was looking for something.

"I was your first kiss, awe how old were we?" I asked. I kind of want to know how I was when I had my first kiss. And all these years I was thinking I haven't had my friend kiss yet.

"I think we were five, we were watching TV and the people on the show kissed and we just kissed each other. It was kind of funny because our parents were watching us, and my mother took pictures," he said as he had his hand on mine with realising.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled from the stairs.

"Let's go eat" he said as he grabbed my hand and brought be to dinner.

------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy as much as i enjoyed writing it.

please comment or message me, and also send it around.

Tanyxox


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For dinner we had a huge roast. It was very yummy if I might say so myself. After dinner we had the apple pie mum brought along with us, the one that Peter our house elf made. It was also very yummy.

After dinner we said our goodbyes. Mum kissed Mrs. Malfoys cheek and hugged her goodbye and told her she would see her soon, I just gave her a hug and said goodbye. My mum gave Draco a side hug and he then looked at me. I wasn't sure what I could do. I haven't seen him since we were young.

"Bye Emma, I'll see you soon" Draco said taking control and he came to give me a small hug. I wish it could have lasted forever, if I might add.

"Same Draco, I hope to see you too" I gave him a smile and said goodbye and we were out the door.

When got home we both went straight to bed.

The next morning

"Darling, time to get up, someone here to see you dear" mum said as she touched me on the shoulder.

"Alright send her in" I mumbled because I was still half of sleep. God I told Melanie last week I would see her on Christmas break, I thought to myself.

"Alright dear" my mum said with laughter in her voice as she left my room. Wonder what she could be laughing about. Probably my hair, I must have a bird's nest.

"Well good morning Emma" a males voice said from my door. I looked up to see Draco. Bloody hell I have a birds nest in my hair and he's here, bloody hell mum, you could have told me it was a guy. I yelled at myself in my mind.

"What…are you, well doing here?" I asked him while running my fingers through my hair to at least try to make myself half decent.

"To help you pack for Hogwarts of course." He told me as he came to sit beside me on my bed so I had to push over.

"For marline sake how can you be awake, how can anyone be awake at this time," I said to him.

"You'll get use to it, Emma if I tell you something you promise you wont freak out?" he asked me.

"Depends what it is, but alright I promise"

"I can see through your top" he told me.

"Oh bananasss, why did I have to wear this top" I said as I pulled my covers so I could hide myself.

"It's alright, I don't mind" he said with a smirk.

"Choky are we?" I laughed as I got out of bed and went to look what I could wear for the day.

"So Emma, would I be able to help you pack, since I'm already finish?"

"Hmm" I said as I was looking through my top drawer. I had an orange bra with matching underwear.

"I like, are you going to show me when its on?" he asked, who did he think he was.

"No, I'm not a model" I told him.

"Well can I at least help you pick the rest of your outfit?" he asked while already going through my draws.

"Sure, but nothing that shows to much"

"Awe man" he said as he laughed.

"How about these, black skinny jeans?" he said as I looked at what he was holding, I nodded my head now all I need is a top.

"With this top" I looked over at him and he was holding a black tank top.

"Fine, but only because I'm to lazy. I'm going to take my shower don't touch anything" I told him as I walked into my bathroom.

When I got out of the hot water and put my towel around my body I noticed that I forgot my clothes with Draco.

"Oh bloody hell" I said to myself. I opened the door so I could stick my head out

"Draco, could you pass me my clothes?" I asked him as he was holding them while playing with my bra, oh that man.

"No I feel to lazy you come and get it. Your C 34? nice" he said as a smirk came on to his. I just rolled my eyes

"Please"

"No"

"Fine, turn your head" I said as I walked out.

"K hand them over" I told him

"No"

"Draco I'm cold please, I'll do anything"

"Anything?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Well I miss your lips" he told me.

"Yeah and?"

"I want a kiss" he told me.

"A kiss?"

"You said anything" he reminded me.

"Bloody hell fi-" but I didn't get to finish what I was saying because his lips were on mine. I felt his tongue touch my bottom lip that is when I pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" he asked as he still had his hands on my waist.

"Because you said an kiss, not a snogging session" I told him as I took my clothes that he put on the bed and went to the washroom to change. God this boy has so many mood swings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After two hours of packing and yelling at Draco because he wanted my entire wardrobe to be black. Like bloody hell, who owns that many black, I sure don't? We were finally finished.

"So when do we leave?" I asked Draco.

"The Train leaves at lunch so in two hours." Draco told me while he put his head on my stomach and was looking through one of my seventeen magazines.

"What is with you and all this muggle stuff anyways?" Asked Draco while he looked at me from my stomach and threw the magazine on the floor.

"You don't like the magazines?" I asked him as I gave him an odd look.

"No I don't, but that's not the point. You have an 'ipod',which muggles use. You write with pencils that's not normal," Draco explained to me. It was kind of funny to see him get all worked up about muggles.

"Its just stuff Draco. If you hate muggles so much why are you even living here?" I asked him as I took his head off my stomach. He just glared at me.

"Because mum got a really good job. Dad thinks it would be best to live here so we don't blow our cover" he explained to me.

"You're cover? For what?" I asked with interest in my voice.

"Uhh nothing. I didn't say anything. Lets go eat; you must be hungry or something? He said changing the subject. Whatever he's hiding I'm going to find out. Nothing goes past Emma Rupen without her knowing it!

"Yes I am hungry, lets go eat" I got up and grabbed his hand and went to go find food.

At the Train station

"Well this is my stop" my mum told me.

"Alright, I'll see you at Christmas, and ill write to you" I told my mum.

"Of course dear I wouldn't ask for anything better well I could but I don't think you would want me to be at your school as a teacher now would you." My mum gave me a questioning look.

"No not really. I'll miss you mum" I told her as a gave her a kiss and a huge hug.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart. Remember Draco is there for you." She told me.

"K, bye" I wave at her and went to where Draco was waiting, smiling as I walked over to him.

"Awe is Rupen going to cry?" Asked Draco, did he just called me Rupen, and we've never called each other by our last names?

"Rupen?"

"Isn't that your last name?" he asked like I was dumb.

"It is, but you always call me Emma?" I told him.

"No I always called you Rupen, you need to clean you ears" he told me. I wanted to slap him but there were to many people around.

"Whatever" I said and went inside the train. I looked around for an empty cabin thing but couldn't find any. They were all full. I looked in each one when I saw a guy with red hair he was handsome, not that I would date him. He was sitting beside a girl with brown shoulder hair. She was very pretty, I kind of felt jealous because I wanted to be pretty. I looked across from them, onto the next seat and saw a guy with dark brown hair and he had a scare on his forehead, he looked familiar but I couldn't put it on the spot. There is also a girl beside him. She had curly puffy hair but not wild and had a book in hand. The girl with brown shoulder length hair looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and waved.

"Rupen, keep walking you don't want to be with these mud bloods" Draco said as he pushed me. What has gotten into him? I wonder if its his time of the month?

We finally found an empty cabin thing and sat down beside each other. while his two fat friends sat on the other side.

"Hi I'm Emma Rupen you are?" I asked the two over weight guys they looked a me like I was crazy.

"Shut it Rupen you're giving me a headache" Malfoy told me.

"I didn't even say anything Malfoy" I said in a anger tone. That got him taken back. He never heard me use my anger tone. And I'm glad he didn't do anything about it.

"I'll talk to you guys when Mr. Ass his gone" I told the unknown boys while I looked out the window and fell asleep. Probably not the best thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"God damn it Rupen, wake up" Malfoy yelled loudly.

"What do you want" I said in a sleepy voice.

"The train just stopped, I was just about to ask Crabbe and Goyle to sit on you, if you didn't wake up in the next five minutes." He told me. He said that he would tell Crabbe and Goyle to sit on me. I wonder which one is which?

"Which one of you is Crabbe?" I asked nicely facing the boys. The one with red hair sort of lifted his hand in the air.

"Then you must be Goyle, am I correct?" I asked the dark hair boy. He just nodded and his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Rupen here our your robes. When we get to the Castle I'll bring you to Dumbledore before dinner starts and will find out which house your in" Malfoy told me. I hated it when he called me by my last name. It made me feel old for some odd reason.

"Houses?"

"I'll tell you later. Now get off your ass, everyone is already off the train" he told me while he pulled me off my seat.

"Can you carry me?" I asked him while I did a doggy face, which always worked.

"Fine, but only because I want get off this bloody train" he said and he turned around and I jumped on his back.

"Bloody hell, you're acting like a 5 year old" he told me as he started walking.

"That's because I am 5 you moron" I giggled like a little schoolgirl. I love playing around with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in" a voice said from be hide a huge wooden door.

"Open it" Malfoy told me.

"But I'm scared" I whispered to him. The door opened by itself and I was even more scared to go in.

"Miss Rupen, there is no need to be scared, you may come in with Malfoy." The mans voice said from inside the room. I looked over at Draco.

"He knows my name" I said wide eyed. Draco just rolled his eyes and picked me up. He walked into the room and nodded at the white bearded man and put me on an chair that was in front of his desk and then Draco sat on the other chair that was beside the I was sitting on.

"Welcome Miss Rupen to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" he said and walked over to me and shook my hand and walked over to this tall book shelf and grabbed an hat. I then whispered to Draco.

"Don't you think it's a little warm to wear a hat?" Draco just chuckled. I didn't understand what he was laughing at.

"Now Miss Rupen I will be placing this hat on your head to find out what house you will be in" The head master informed me.

"How can a hat tell me where to go?"

"You'll soon find out" Dumbledore told me as he place the hat on me, it then started talking.

"A Rupen, Your family was in Slytherin. But you're a very smart girl. Which would be good for Ravenclaw. But something saying that you would be good in Gryffindor but there is also another side a side were you would be perfect for Slytherin. The thing is which one? SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. I looked over at Draco he was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I saw that smile come across Dracos face I couldn't hide mine.

"Ms. Rupen, here are your robes for Slytherin. You may take them to your room before dinner" professor dumbledore told me.

"Thanks… uh professor, sir, the robe I'm wearing doesn't have the Slytherin sign on it. What am I to do with it?" I asked nicely.

"What do you mean it doesn't have the Slytherin sign on it?" professor asked.

"See," I pointed to where the sign was supposed to be. "Its not…" I began, but magically the logo appeared. "Hey there is one" I said kind of dumbfounded.

"Well since we got everything set, ill see you at dinner" Dumbledore said as he went to go sit on his huge chair.

"All right, bye sir" I waved and left his office with Draco right be hide me.

"Draco, can you show me to our dorm so I could put my things away?" I asked him as we were in the hall.

"Of course" he told me as we brought me down so many halls I lost count.

We finally got a black stonewall.

"Do you walk through it?" I asked Draco while I looked at him. I knew my question was dumb, but some people walk through walls.

"No, you say the password and a door comes and opens" he told me

"Opens?"

"Yes,"

"pure-blood" Then a door came and opened, Draco grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but feel safe. We walked through the door and it closed but didn't vanish. The room was like a dungeon, but still a room. The lamps were greenish and also the chairs, with skulls all round.

"Its cold in here" I told Draco.

"Yeah you get use to it. Did you know that the Slytherin common room is located under the lake?" Draco told me.

"No, haven't been here that long"

"Oh right"

Alright, I'll show you to your room." Draco told me. We walked up long stairs that lead to two doors.

" This is the girls side and this is the guys side" he said while pointing.

"Alright" I said and went to the left door and saw stairs I looked back and saw Draco standing there.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him, I didn't want to go by myself.

"Can't" he said.

"Can't why not?" I asked him.

"Dumbledore put a spell on the stairs, if any guy was to step a foot on those stairs it will turn into a slide" he told me. I was shocked did they actually think the guys would come rape the girls.

"Oh, well how do I know which room is mine."

"Room 6" Draco said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You don't look at anything do you, on top of your stuff there is a paper that says room 6, and I guess you chose your own bed. Now hurry up and out your things away, I'm hungry." I walked up the step and saw a long hallway with numbers on it. I looked for room 6 and opened the door. There were 4 beds in the room. I picked the bed near the window and walked back to Draco.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yes, let go eat" I said with a smile and grabbed his hand and remembered the feeling it gave me.

* * *

**Hey i hope you enjoy this story. Please message me if you like it, and also i want reviews :)**

**Tanyaxox**


	6. Chapter 6

When we walked into the great hall everyone was looking at Draco and me. They would whisper to the person beside them. You could somewhat hear what they were saying since they were basically talking about the same thing. You could here "Did the prince find his princess?" Or "I hate her".

I let go of Draco's hand since I didn't let go let and walked ahead of him. There were 4 long tables, and I didn't know which one to sit at. I saw the people that were in the cabin the one Draco pushed me away from. I walked over and sat beside the girl with red shoulder length hair. I had a feeling that I would get along with her and we would be great friends.

"Hello, I'm Emma Rupen, you are?" I asked, I know I must of sounded like a person on drugs but I didn't know what else to say.

"Hello Emma, I'm Izy Lowe" the girl with red shoulder length hair said and brought out her hand so I can shake, which I did.

"I'm Harry Potter" the one with black shaggy hair said.

"Ron Weasley" the guy with red hair said.

"Hermione Granger" the one with puffy curls greeted.

Then I noticed two other guys with red hair, they looked like twins.

"I'm George Weasley," the one on the left said, "I'm Fred Weasley" the one on the right said.

"Hello everyone, are you all in the 6th year?" I asked.

"Yes _we_ are, but Fred and George are in 7th," Harry told me.

"Oh, well do you know when we will get our time tables?" I said to anyone who wanted to answer.

"I think it's after dinner," Izy said.

"Are you new?" Ron said looking at me trying to see if he had seen me anywhere.

"Yeah I am" Ron mouthed "oh".

"What school did you go to?" Harry asked.

"I was home schooled"

"You know what I just realized?" Ron asked jumping out of seat and scaring the blooding hell out of me.

"What?" everyone around asked?

"You're a Slytherin!" Ron shouted, but not enough for the people around us to hear.

"Yes, is that a bad thing?" I hope it wasn't, I didn't want people to hate me because of what house I'm in.

"Yes," Ron said while nodding his head.

"What Ron is trying to say is that Slytherin's don't talk to others out of their houses so this is new to him. Personally, I like change and you seem like a person I would get along with." Izy told me.

"Thanks Izy." I smiled and out of nowhere Draco lifted me off the bench.

"Are you out of your mind Draco?" I yelled at him, what has gotten into him?

"Yes I mind, I don't want you hanging out with these mud bloods" He said with anger in his voice.

"Look Draco there my friends, I can chose who my friends are you aren't my father. And I never told you, you shouldn't hang out with your friend Crabbe and Goyle did I?" I answered back in the same tone as him. This really caught him off.

"No you didn't" he said a little quitter.

"Thoughts so" I turned around and faced the others. "I'm a sorry guys, about him. I'll see you around, all right?" I asked I hope they didn't hate me. They probably thought I was choosing him over them.

"Its alright, and of course will see you around, were friends" Izy said and got up from her seat and gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Bye everyone" I said and everyone saying by back and I walked away with Draco gripping my hand. As we went to go sit beside Crabbe and Goyle and Dumbledore was saying his speech.

Once he was done food magically appeared on the table. There was chicken, potatoes and corn. It all looked so yummy. I took a bit of the chicken and I was in heaven.

Back home, mum made the best chicken ever, I thought I wouldn't like it any other way but I guess I was wrong.

"Hello Draco" A pitchy voice said from be hide me. I looked to my side to see if Draco would say hi back but just ignored her. So I did the same.

"Draco I brought you you're timetable" she told him. I finally looked at her and she scared me. She looked like Frankenstein wife. Her hair looked like it was a wig.

Draco took the timetable and didn't say anything. So she glared at me, for I have no idea what reason and walked away.

"Who was she?" I asked him.

"Pansy, I date her once and she thinks were soul mates, I think he soul mate will be the toilet boll." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh well, where do I get my time table?" I asked him, while he was looking at his. He took out his wand and looked towards the pile of Timetables at the end of the table.

"You don't need to. _Wingardium Leviosa" _Draco said and mine came from under and flu to me and landed in my lands. I grinned at him and then checked my timetable.

Class potions

Teacher Professor Snape

Time 930am to 10:30am

Class charms

Teacher professor flitwick

Time 10:40am to 11:40am

Lunch

Class Defence Against the Dark Arts

Teacher Amycus Carrow

Time 1:00 pm to 2:00

Class Care of Magical Creatures

Teacher hagrid

Time 2:10pm to 3:10

I looked over at Dracos and we had all the same classes. I smiled.

"Draco we have the same classes" I told him. I couldn't help but notice that I saw a grin show on his face.

"That's good, now I can keep my eyes on you and no other guy would ever dare to touch you" Draco said but mumble the last part.

"When do classes start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" he told me and he sat back in his chair and out in hand on top of his belly meaning he's full. I hope the classes wouldn't be boring. I thought.

* * *

Hey everyone who is reading this right now. I want you to comment and review this because i like to know what you think. And of course i want nice ones. not mean ones.

Tanyaxox


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Waking up to someone yelling at me isn't something I planned. I turned on my lamp and checked the time. 5:23am. I looked over to the person that is was yelling at me. It was Pansy._

"_Can you see I'm sleeping here?" I said in a very uneasy tone._

"_Yeah I see that but I don't care you took my boyfriend and now your going to pay" Pansy treated me._

"_K look Pansy I didn't take Draco away from you. He just doesn't want you. And to be honest I don't really blame him" I told her as I sat up in my bed. I then noticed her reach into her back pocket and pool out her wand. So I went under my pillow without her noticing and gripped my wand._

"_Well Draco will want me after he sees you, Furunculous!" she yelled. I pulled out my wand and yelled back._

"_Impervious!"_ _her face was full of boils, I was trying my best not to laugh._

"_Look what you did, you, you monster!" she yelled at me and stormed out of my room._

"_Finally she left, now I can go back to sleep" I said to myself. I closed my light and put my wand back under my pillow and went back to bed._

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep" my alarmed clock went off.I hit it and I didn't make another sound. I finally got the strength to get out of bed and go into my uniform. I then looked in the mirror._

"_Ewe, why can't we just wear our normal clothes?" I pouted. I walked away from the mirror so I didn't have to look at the uniform again and put my hair into a messy ponytail knowing that it would look good. I then took my small mirror and did my make up. Eyeliner mascara and lip-gloss. _

_Once I was finally done I went into the common room and saw Draco sitting on the couch with Crabbe and Goyle and no Pansy in sight. I couldn't help but smile. She probably wont shows her face for a while._

"_Hello Draco" I said once I got to where he and his friends were and sat on him. I got odd looks from people but I just shrugged it off and he didn't seem to be bothered by it so I didn't need to be bothered._

"_Hello Emma, do you know who happen to do that to Pansy face?" he asked._

"_Me myself and I" I told him with a smile._

"_Really what did she do?" he again asked._

"_She woke me up because she I took her Draco, so I told her that you didn't want her and I didn't blame you and then he used the Furunculous spell on me and I used Impervious spell and of course hit her back with it, so that's how her face came out in the end" I said cheerfully._

"_Nice, for telling her that I didn't want her. She never believes me when I say it just hope this time she listens" he told. Then my stomach made a hungry noise._

"_Someone's hungry" Draco said with laughter in his voice._

"_Yeah" said Crabbe, Goyle and I. I looked over at them and Crabbe was blushing._

"_Lets go eat" I told him and jumped off Draco's lap and hopped to the Great Hall._

_***********************************************************  
_

_Break fast was yummy and filling. My first class is Potions with Professor Snape._

_I hope that it would go well. I've been hearing this morning that Professor Snape was going to be worse this year and that I wasn't going to be good. _

_I walked into class a little early so I could get a good spot when I saw Izy. I walked over to her and said hello and she greeted me back._

"_What are you doing to class early?" I asked her. I thought I would have been the only one. But I am thankful that I wasn't. This classroom kind of gave me an cold feeling. Or maybe that was because we were in the dungeon._

"_Well I'm also new so I kind of wanted to be here before everyone else, and I'm guessing that why you're here to?" she asked with a smile on her face. she seemed like a happy person._

"_Yeah, and I would of never thought you were new." I told her._

"_Thanks, I think," she laughed and I also laughed. The class started to come in and I saw Draco and he did a motion with his hand to come to him. I nodded and said one second. _

"_Izy, I have to go Draco wants me" I told her._

"_You Fancy him don't you?" she asked me. _

"_A little bit" I told her honesty there was no point in lying._

"_And I think he fancy's you too" she told me._

"_I don't think so, but its possible"_

"_I'll talk to you later Emma" Izy told me and I walked off to Draco._

"_What?" I asked him and sat beside him. It was two people per seat._

"_Nothing I felt lonely" he told me._

"_Lonely, Crabbe and Goyle are here?" I raised my brow at him._

"_Yeah but I don't want to be close to them" he told me, why would he want to be close to me, I just rolled my eyes and watched as the teacher watch in._

"_Today we will be learning how to heal, now you will be working with the person beside you. There is two kinds of way to heal, one is spell but that it takes a lot of power. So I wont be teaching you ill just tell you the spell. Repero. The reason why I don't be teaching you that is because you can only do it when you really want to save a person, and that is you last resort. But there is another way you can heal a person. Potion. All you need is one sip and they can reheal, but if they're already dead then it won't work. Open you pages to 596 and start your potion." He clapped his hands together and started walking around the room._

_Draco and me worked on it and we were finish by the end of the class. Professor gave our house 25 points. Now I just home every other class is good._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was now dinnertime and I'm glad to say that classes did go well. Izy was in all my classes as well as Draco. To be honest I'm kind of worried about Draco. He has these sudden mood swings. One minute he's prince charming the next he's the kind of Ass. But I did notice something, he acts like an ass when his friends are around my guess is that he's trying to show off and keep his badass rep. And when it's just him and me, he becomes his charming self, but to be honest I'm kind of getting sick of it, him have his sudden mood swings. I want to talk to him about it but I'm scared to bring it up, but its only the first day of school maybe with it will change? I hope.

While thinking I was making my way to the great hall to meet Draco I told him that I would be there in a minute because I had to use the ladies room and all. I got into the great hall and everyone was standing up speaking to his or her friends around them and I couldn't spot Draco. I started walking through the groups of witched and wizards and I was pulled back from the shoulder. I turned around fast since I was scared and all and hit the person in the face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Draco" I told him after I noticed that it was him and that I hurt him.

"I think I'm all, I might have a fat lip but that will go away in no time." He told me acting cool about it.

"Alright, you sure. Merlins sake I feel so bad, I could have really hurt you…. Oh my god now that you have a fat lip you wont me able to kiss." I blurted out and stood still hoping he didn't hear me.

"Kissing, whom do you think I would be kissing unless?" he asked in a wonder tone.

"Uh, I don't know. You're a guy, guys don't need reason." I told him, I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well if I was planning on kissing someone it would probably be you," he said which took me out of thought.

"Me? Why me, out of the whole school you pick me?"

"Well lets say I really miss those lips" he said as she stepped closers. Even if that was possible, he was already standing so close, now I can feel his hot breathe on my lips. I didn't even notice that people were looking at us. They were sort of wide eyes, probably because of how Draco was being all up front and all.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered so only I can hear. All I could do was nod. He put one hand on the back of my head and the other was caressing my cheek. He leaned in so slowing and it felt like years till his lips landed on mine. The kiss was a sweet kiss and I kissed back. But then it started to get heated. His tongue asked for an entrance and I aloud it. His hands were both at my waist when I heard cheering and clapping. Was he only doing this he could so off? I ended the kiss and ran with a tear coming down my face and all I can hear is Draco yelling my name but I didn't stop running.

* * *

Hey, sorry everyone it took me so long to post this chapter i was out of town all weekend and just got back today.

To be honest with you i had no idea what chapter 8 was going to be about i was winging it. I was thinking about it all weekend, i was think to talk about what happend in her classes of i think that would bt best for future stories.

So what do you think, Drama is coming. Do you think Draco is using her? I want to know what you think.

Please comment

Comments + Reviews = Updates!

Tanyaxox


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I kept running till I couldn't hear his voice but I did hear another voice. It sounded familiar. I stop dead in my tracks to see my father in front of me. Was I going crazy? Did I hit my head? Was I drugged up? Was all I could think till he started to speak?

"Emma, I need you to do something for me" he told me. His voice made me want to cry but I held it in. I thought he was dead?

"Dad? Dad, I thought you were dead. I saw you body lying there lifeless. Dad?" I was trying to make myself believe this was real but I kept picturing his dead body lying there.

"What you saw was an clone, I had to go to save you life. But I need you to do something for me?" he asked again. Why would he need to save my life?

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"I need you to give this to Professor Snape" he said taking a piece of paper out of his black jacket, the jacket he was wearing when he got hit by that spell that killed him. I had a tear going down my cheek.

"Don't cry. You can't show weakness. No daughter of mine will show a tear." He told me.

"Yes father" he handed me the piece of paper but I didn't dare touch his hand. I was afraid that if I touch him he will disappear in thin air.

"I want you to listen to Professor Snape," he said.

"Of course hes my professor, I don't want to be in trouble." I told him joking around. I remembered when I was younger we would joke around all the time.

"I mean it Emma, now go before anyone sees you, and don't read the letter. Give it to Snape and tell him he needs to read it now and you do not leave the room got it" he said which got me a little taken back.

"Yes Father" I said. Then he disappeared just like I thought he would. I then hear Draco calling after me again. Thank merlins that I wasn't that far from Professor Snapes class. I started running again. I ran right into his classroom since the door was open.

"Ms. Rupen you better have a good reason why you're running in the halls?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, I was told to give you this by… uh someone?" I said saying more of a question then telling him.

"Someone? Pass it here" he told me I then handed it to him.

"You can leave now?" he said.

"I was told I had to stay here," I answered back. Kind of scared that he would yell at me.

"Alright?" he eyed before he looked the note. He read over the note three times before he looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Then he started to talk.

"Emma, meet me here at 11 tonight. Don't ask questions just as I say" he said in a loud yet quit voice.

"Yes sir" I said I stood there not know if I was able to leave or not.

"You may leave, remember 11 tonight and do not tell anyone." He said. I nodded my head and walked out of his class.

I walked back to the great hall and notice that everyone was leaving. I started on my way to my table when Izy jumped in front me. And when I say jump I mean she actually jumped right in front of me.

"Hello Emma" she said in a cheerful voice. I looked at her odd.

"Hello Izy, are you alright if I may ask?"

"Just a little hyper. Fred and George asked me to try a sample of their new master at work." She told me.

"Alright, well just don't go around snogging some boy you don't know," I told her

.

"Uh" she said unsurely.

"What did you do?" I asked

"I kind of jumped on Fred… and well I ended up with Fred's gum in my mouth" she said quietly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Emma don't laugh, I couldn't help myself. It was the sample I say! And anyways he not the Weasley I like" she said. I think the thing she tried was wearing off.

"Oh and what Weasley is that?" I asked her.

"Don't tell anyone… I like Ron" she told me

"Awe, I think you guys would make a great couple"

"You really think so?"

"I know so" I told her she smiled.

"Thank you Emma, you're the best, best friend ever" she told me as she hugged me.

"You're my best friend too" I smiled into the hug when I heard my stomach growl.

"Someone's hungry" she laughed.

"Yeah I didn't eat dinner" I told her.

"Oh well you should eat now before they take the food away." She told me.

"Yeah, well I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Of course, bye" she said and waved; I waved back headed to my table. I saw Draco sitting there staring at his food that didn't look like he took a bite out of. I walked over to him. Deciding that I should forgive him. Maybe he wasn't using me.

"Hello Draco" I said as I went to sit across from him.

"Emma I'm so sorry I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. I went to look for you but I couldn't find you, where were you anyways?" he said.

"Uh, I had to go to the washroom really badly" yeah that works I thought.

"And of course I cant look in there" he said a little madly.

"Well you didn't do anything" I said still unsure if I was doing the right thing. I grabbed a bowl and put noodle in it with sauce, and started eating.

"Emma can we talk about that kiss?" he asked.

"You're the one who said you liked my lips," I said reminding him.

"Right, but did you feel anything?" he asked shyly. I couldn't help but smile. Draco Malfoy being shy, that's not something that happens everyday.

"To be honest with you, yes I did" he smiled.

"Where does this leave us?" he asked unsurely.

"I don't know, I kind of want to see if it real before anything can start" I told him as I finished my bowl of noodles.

"Alright, I'll be waiting. Emma I need to go. I promised Blaise something" he told me and gestured my hand meaning he could leave. He smiled he walked around the table since we were at the corner and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled up at him and he walked out the door and waved and I waved back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

To be honest, I was scared shitless. It was around 10:30. Everyone in my dorm were asleep so it didn't take me long to get out of there. But in the common room, well that's a different story. Draco was somewhat sleeping on the couch. He would mumble to him self-saying, "I'm awake". I snuck by him as he closed his eyes and made it out of their safe and sound.

I got into the hallway and let out a breath that I was holding in. I lit up my wand and started walking over to Professor snapes class. When I got there he was pacing back and forth.

"Professor Snape" I whispered scared that someone might hear me.

"Bloody hell! Ms Rupen, don't ever sneak up on me like that" he yelled but quietly as possible.

"Yes sir" I replied back.

"You ready?" he eyed me noticing that I was in my PJ's.

"Here take my jacket, it will be cold where we will be going" he said as he took his black jacket the same one as Daddies and handed it to me.

"Thanks sir" I told him as I put the jacket on. He nodded his head and walked out of his classroom and I followed. We made our way down the hallway and through a trap door that I never noticed before. We were at the back of the school were the black forest was.

"The black forest? Students aren't aloud in their." I told him. Kind of scared because that where he was walking right to.

"Listen Emma, as your protector as the paper says, I am to bring you in here to find a boot" he said and began walking again. Did he have something to drink, because he isn't making any sense, I thought.

I followed quickly scared that I might get lost. We walked what seemed like forever when we walked right to a old boot that seemed like it was their forever.

"On three I want you to touch the boot, got it?" he told me.

"Yes"

"Don't let go until I tell you to"

"Yes sir"

"And also behave, or you might get killed" he said and I had to swallow the lump in my throat.

"One, two, three!" he yelled and I touched the boot. My legs went flying in the air as did my body. I was holding on for my bloody life when all of a sudden I hit the ground.

"You may let go now," Professor Snape said as he landed on his feel I was on the ground on my stomach looking up at him.

"Yes sir" I got up and looked around it was all black. It smelt really old a graveyard.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly, because that's all my voice could mange.

"A graveyard" a dark voice said simply, I turned around and was face to face with the guy that I met when I was a little child. Lord Voldemort.

"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello my dear, long time no see" he spoke again. His voice scared me.

"Hello" I said in a brave tone, when really it scared to the bone.

"Do you have any idea why you're here?" he said as he eyed me.

"No Lord I don't" I said, still trying to brave.

"Well I have plans for you my dear" he spoke in such a clear yet scary voice it made me feels like this was my last day on earth.

"She's just an child" my mother's voices encode the room. I looked over to where it was coming from and she was standing in a corner with her arms being held back by a guy in a mask.

"Silence" he yelled at mother.

"Mum!" I yelled and was about run to her when a strong hand held me back.

"If you want your mother to live, you better do as I say" he said as walked around me.

"Yes my lord" I said as looked at the dirty ground. I had a tear going down the side my face. I knew by the end of this year I would have mark on my wrist. The same mark my parents both carried.

"You will be 17 on December 8th, am I correct?" he asked as he made his way around the circle of people.

"That is correct my lord" I looked around to see if I noticed anyone. I saw my uncle, and my dad's old best friend. My life was always surrounded my death eaters but I never thought that it would happen to me. I remember every night that dad was home he would come into my room and whisper in my ear saying that he wouldn't let no one take my life away from me. But I couldn't help but think where was my father. He was alive, I saw him.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt but where is my father?" I asked my voice starting to shake.

"In his grave. It wasn't him my dear. It was me pretending to be him so you would come without a question, but as you see you still asked." I nodded. Why did I have to be so dumb and believe that it was him look where its gotten me too.

"Are you close friends with Draco Malfoy?" all I could do was nod; I didn't want him to be apart of this.

"Good, his father is in jail so now I need him to finish what he started, but I need you to help him" I looked at him in the eyes to see if they carried any emotion. I could see right through his soul. It made me feel like I was dying.

"I want you to make him love you, so that he would do anything for you. And by the end of this year I want him to ask you to marry him. I also want you to help him kill Dumbledore." He told me. I didn't understand why I had to do so.

"Yes my lord, but I don't understand why?" I asked in a quite tone.

"My dear, Draco needs balance in his life, and with you by his side you will make him stronger. By listening to the one he loves and that you will be waiting for him, you can keep him strong" he told me as he put his hand my left shoulder, I stood still.

"Will Draco be on this plan?" I asked. Scared that if he wasn't.

"No, he does know about killing Dumbledore, but he doesn't know your part of it" he told me.

"So will you be following my wishes or would you like you see your mother die, the same way your father died?" he asked.

"I will follow your wishes" I told him.

"You will be getting your mark when you complete step one and that is when he falls in love with you. I'll know when that will happen and the pain will happen right away." He told me. Professor Snape came out of his place in the circle and nodded towards the dark lord stood beside me. The dark lord walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You would be a perfect wife for Draco, he needs a pretty girl like you" he told me and disappeared. The scene started changed right in front of me, I was in the forbidden forest with Professor Snape.

"You're a death eater?" I said above a whisper to my Professor and protector.

"Yes, now lets get you back in the castle" he said in a harsh tone and started walked towards the castle. I followed.

We got in and we went our different ways. I walked slowly not quit ready for bed when I banged into something, well someone.

"Bloody hell can you watch where you're going"

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Draco and I said at once. He finally looked at me and his eyes went soft but had a confused look to them.

"Emma?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah? Who wants to know?" I replied back.

"Just making sure I wasn't seeing things, what are you doing out in the halls this late?" he asked as we went to go sit by a near by bench.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" I laughed.

"Right, well I couldn't sleep I had a dream about, well I had a dream" he told me staying off the subject of his dream.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, I was…looking for food?" was all that I could think of, that probably made me sound like a pig.

"Food?" he said as I just notice that he was holding onto his wrist?

"Yes food, I didn't have much to eat at dinner. Are you alright Draco?" I said as I pointed to his wrist.

"Yeah I'm find burn my wrist" he told me. How on earth could he burn his wrist.

"Burn your wrist, do you honestly believe I'll believe that?" I insured him.

"I was hoping you would. Can you forget about it?" he asked me.

"No now it's making me wonder more" I said with a smirk on my face I snatched his wrist and pulled his sleeve up. It was the mark. My eyes got wide.

"Emma, I should have told you. You can't tell anyone, promise," he said as he told his arms back. I leaned on his shoulder for soport and he put his arm around me. It felt right.

"I promise" "he already went after you" I whispered.

"Yes, he wants me to finish what my father started. You're father was death eater too, wasn't he?" he asked me. All I could do was nod.

"Well I wont let him get to you I promise" he told me.

"I wont let you promise me that" I told him as I look up from his shoulder and into his eyes.

"Why wont you let me promise you that?" he asked.

"Because he will" I said I didn't want to tell him that he already has. I didn't want to die.

"Do you think he will?" he whispered as he put his head down on mine. I thought back to what the dark lord said that I had to make him love me meaning I had to pretend to love him. I didn't think I had to pretend because I was already in love with him.

"Yes" I said in a soft tone, showing him that I wasn't scared but on the inside I was yelling at him to kill the dark lord before he would kill my mum if I didn't do what he wanted.

"Emma" he whispered. I looked up at him again and saw him looking at me. I smiled mentioning to go on.

"Do you believe in true love?" he asked. This shocked me.

"Yeah" I said and I got comfy in his arms.

"Do you believe that there is a soul mate out there for each person?" he asked. I wondered why he was thinking about this.

"Yeah, my parents are soul mates." I told him. He smiled

"You miss him don't you?" he asked if I missed my father.

"Yeah I do, today I thought I saw him but it was act-" I stopped before I said anything further.

"Who was it?"

"Dumbledore" I said the first thought that came to mind. I smacked myself metaly. Bloody hell I can't think straight when I'm around this boy.

" Dumbledore?" he asked in a weird tone.

"Well I was thinking about my father and well the first person I happen to see first is him so I picture his as my father" I said.

"Makes sense, did you know my father is in azkaban?" Yes

"No, how?" I asked totally lying. I wish I could have told him the truth.

"He got caught last year on one of his missions and got sent to azkaban." This made me frown.

"Is that why you living in the muggle world?" I asked.

"Yeah, and also because the dark lord asked us to" he told me

"have you met the dark lord?" this question really caught me off guard.

"uh, yeah when I was a little kid and not long ago" I told him he doesn't know how long ago, right?

"I don't like you seeing him" he told me.

"Hun I'm a big girl I can handle myself. Well I'm off to bed school tomorrow. Night" I started my way downs the hall when I heard Draco calling after me. I turned around and was met with his lips. They were so soft, his lips felt like they belonged there. He ended the kiss, which made me sad.

"Night Emma" he said and walked ahead of me. I stood their mumble night thought that he was actually falling in love with me.


End file.
